


For the Man Who Has Everything

by kerithwyn



Series: Porn Battle [3]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Multi, OTP+1, Porn Battle, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Frank’s birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Man Who Has Everything

**Author's Note:**

> A long-standing self-prompt, finally written for Porn Battle 2014. Prompts: birthday, present, restraints

Every year, the same question arose: What do you get for the man who has everything?

Or who, in Frank's case, didn't seem to want anything aside from Olivia’s company when he crawled home from his grueling schedule. Which was sweet, but unhelpful when shopping for birthday present. He was happy to indulge her when it came to a few luxuries, like the avocados he knew she loved, but Frank really didn’t have a lot of cravings that weren’t simply and easily fulfilled.

This year she’d finally hit on the perfect gift. It took a little bit of setup, some diplomatic negotiation, but everything was in place. For once, the universe had granted them a good day: no Fringe events to spoil Olivia’s mood, and Frank was consulting on ordinary cases at the hospital instead of being on call for the latest epidemic crisis. Liv and Frank had even met up during the day for an extravagant, decadent champagne brunch, so dinner could wait awhile. She was hoping that once he saw his present, he wouldn’t be interested in food anyway.

Liv was finishing the final preparations when she heard the key in the front door. She went to meet him, smiling as Frank came in and immediately kicked off his shoes.

“Happy birthday, baby,” she said, leaning up for a kiss, aiming for the familiarity of routine. “How was the rest of your day?”

“Thankfully quiet,” Frank said, shrugging off his coat. “It was great to get away with you today. We should try that more often.”

“I got you something,” Liv blurted out, unable to contain her impatience. “In the bedroom.”

Frank paused. “It’s not a puppy I need to let out before it pees on everything, is it?”

“Not a puppy, although—” Liv stopped herself before she gave the game away. She took Frank’s hand and led him to the bedroom.

He reached the doorway and stopped, staring into the room.

Liv ducked in under his arm. “You like?”

“Jesus, Liv,” Frank whispered, and she could hear the excitement in his voice. Perfect.

Nearly as perfect as the body stretched out on the bed, naked and blindfolded. The man’s hands were bound with silk scarves attached loosely to the headboard, the scarlet fabric bright around his wrists. He was smiling at the sound of their voices but didn’t speak, his body already eager for their attention. The silence was a little surprising, but for once, Lincoln Lee was following instructions.

“Good present?” Liv asked, looking up into Frank’s face.

“Just what I didn’t know I wanted,” he said, bending to kiss her. “How’d you guess?”

“Woman’s intuition,” she said, but it really wasn’t; she’d been at a loss until Lincoln made a crack about getting Frank a sex toy. And then offered himself up without a hint of a blush.

Which led, after Liv did some thinking about comments Frank had made about his past and his general attitudes, to Lincoln happily being tied up in Olivia and Frank’s bed. The scarves were slack at the moment so Lincoln’s arms could relax, but he’d assured Liv that he didn’t mind being restrained more tightly.

Frank cleared his throat, raising his voice slightly. “What are the parameters?”

This was the best part. “None.” Liv grinned to Frank’s dubious look. “I mean, he’s got a safe word, but he’s positive he’d never need it with you. So not a puppy, but I bet he’d lick your face if you wanted him to.”

There was an indistinct muffled noise from the bed that sounded vaguely like agreement. Frank snorted a laugh. “And the word is?”

Liv leaned up to whisper in his ear and Frank laughed again. “Of course.”

Frank looked like he was considering his options before he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. “I’m going to touch you now,” he said, not quite in his doctor-voice but firmly confident. He laid his open hand over Lincoln’s chest, fingers splayed out. “Rules. First, you don’t get to touch Olivia. You’re my present and I’m not sharing.” Frank glanced back at Liv and winked, the smile on his face belying the command in his voice. Olivia loved hearing him like this; Frank usually reserved his authoritative tone for his patients.

“Second, the blindfold stays on the whole time. Third, you only say ‘yes, Frank’ or ‘no, Frank’ and your safe word if you need it, or if you want to get up or stretch. I’m not interested in you being uncomfortable, so don’t hesitate to call a halt at any time. Clear?”

Lincoln answered immediately, his voice steady. “Yes, Frank.”

“We’ll start by....” Frank’s voice trailed off as he considered, his gaze traveling over Lincoln’s body. “Actually, you know what, the first thing I should do is thank Liv for the amazing present she’s arranged for me. And I’d like to do that by eating her out while she lies next to you, so you can hear everything.”

Lincoln’s mouth dropped open and Liv blinked, feeling her clit suddenly throbbing against her underwear and her nipples tightening. Frank went on in the same calm, unhurried tone. “Once she’s loosened up from my fingers and tongue I’m going to use one of her dildos, the big one, because Olivia likes a cock in her when she orgasms. She’s going to come three, maybe four times and I’m not going to stop until she’s too sensitive for more.”

Liv was breathless now, mesmerized. This wasn’t a side of himself Frank showed off very often...but damn, she might have to encourage it. On the bed Lincoln was stock-still under Frank’s hand, his cock curving hard against his belly. Frank went on, sounding thoughtful. “It’s not fair that you’d smell her and not be able to taste, so when she’s done with the dildo, I’m going to let you suck on it. Would you like that?”

“Yes, Frank.” Lincoln’s voice was low, strained, and for a second Liv thought he was going to call for a pause. But after a moment he took a deep breath and said again, more firmly, “ _Yes,_ Frank.”

“I’m afraid by that point I’m not going to have a lot of patience left. I’m going to want to fuck you hard and fast, and I want you to be ready for that. So....” Frank nodded with his chin toward the drawer next to the bed. Liv moved to open it, already knowing what he had in mind. “I’d like to stretch you out with a plug, if you’re all right with that.”

Lincoln let out a noise that sounded like half a sob. “Yes, Frank!”

“But first,” Frank said, “I’m gonna go shower the day off. While I’m in there I’ll be thinking about round two. Maybe we’ll take a break to stretch and get something to eat. I’ll feed you, and you can suck my cock for dessert. I bet you’re a great cocksucker.” He lifted his hand and traced Lincoln’s mouth with a finger. 

Lincoln’s tongue darted out to lick, and Frank laughed softly. “No question. That all sound good to you?”

“Yes, Frank,” Lincoln said, and Liv heard herself echoing him.

Frank patted Lincoln’s shoulder and grinned at Olivia as he got up. “I won’t be long.”

“I’ll be ready,” Liv said, her voice gone hoarse. Once he’d gone into the bathroom she leaned in, her lips not quite touching Lincoln’s ear. “I told you he was perfect.”

Lincoln answered with a low moan. She knew exactly how he felt.


End file.
